Kiss Me Again
by stateofchandra
Summary: After that kiss, they found themselves wanting to kiss one another again. John Cena/OC


**Author's note**: _If you haven't watched the April 9 episode of Monday Night Raw SuperShow yet, I suggest you do that first before reading this. But anyway, after watching it, I got the urge to write this. I really hope that I'm not the only one who's turned on by a bloody and shirtless John Cena. So yeah, read and enjoy! Don't be a silent reader and please leave a review, alright? I love hearing from you. :) xx_

* * *

"You're bleeding!" Diana pointed out, as if it wasn't already obvious.

John just smiled at her, showing off his blood-stained teeth. "I know."

Diana sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "Just stay here, alright? I'm going to get a few things to stop your busted lip from bleeding more."

John nodded and watched her walk down the hallway. Ever since Diana became the head of the medical team at each WWE show, no Superstar or Diva had been left unattended. Diana was very caring; sometimes too caring even, which some of his colleagues found annoying. But to him, Diana was anything but annoying. To him she was an angel in disguise. Diana was like the Florence Nightingale of the WWE.

Diana came back a few minutes later. In her left hand, she held her first aid kit and in her right she was holding a ziplock bag full of ice cubes and a clean white towel. Putting them down on the table, she made John sit on the steel chair beside the table. She opened the first aid kit and took out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and several pieces of cotton balls. Taking a steel chair under the table and unfolding it, she sat in front of John. She opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and took a cotton ball. She loaded up the cotton ball with a good amount of hydrogen peroxide. Diana then brought the cotton ball up to John's busted lip and gently dabbed it on his wound. John hissed from the sting, making Diana put her hand down. Diana had always found it strange seeing him flinch at such a small injury. But when she'll treat his much bigger wounds, he wouldn't be even react.

"Stay still, John. Please?" Diana kindly asked him. She just wanted his lip to stop bleeding, because it wasn't really pleasant to look at for too long.

"Alright, just for you." John said, moving the steel chair closer to her. Now that his face was just a few inches apart from her, she could see that the cut on his lip was deep.

"Brock sure did one hell of a damage." Diana replied, dabbing the cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide on his lip for the second time.

"It wasn't enough to break me though." John answered, smirking.

Diana smirked back at him. The cotton ball immediately got soaked in blood, so she replaced it with a new one. They sat in silence as she treated the cut on his lip. John watched Diana work on him. She was concentrated on his lip and she had lines on her forehead to show him that she was focused on making his lip stop bleeding. Her nimble fingers applied just the right pressure. Tossing the cotton balls in the nearby trash bin, Diana washed her hands with rubbing alcohol. Diana took the ziplock bag and the towel. Opening the plastic bag, she took four pieces of ice cubes and put it on the towel. She balled it up and put it on John's lip. The coolness of the ice soothed the sting he was feeling on his lips from the hydrogen peroxide.

"Hold the towel for me, would you?" Diana asked him. "I'm just going fix my things."

"Sure."

John took the towel from her hand. As he took it, their fingers touched, causing John to sigh. The feeling of her skin; it was soft, just like silk. He expected it to be rough, since she uses her hands all the time. But, it wasn't. Now he was trying to come up with something just so he could touch her hand. When Diana felt his fingers on her skin, she bit her lower lip. His fingertips were slightly rough, but she didn't care. As she cleared the table, she found herself wanting to feel his fingers on her skin again. She pushed that thought away; he was married and seeing his wedding band from the corner of her eye, she knew that the thing was mocking her. Then she saw her engagement ring; a princess cut ring, made of the finest white gold and the gem in it was a heart-shaped ruby. She left her fiancé back in her hometown of Illinois, and then she felt guilt in her aching heart. Just thinking about John made her feel like she was cheating on him. Shaking her head, she sat in front of John. She was finished cleaning up the table now and she had no one else to treat just yet.

"I think my lip stopped bleeding now." John said, taking the towel off his lip and placing it on the table. It was drenched in water and a little bit of blood.

Diana smirked. "It has."

"Are you done?" John asked.

"Not just yet."

Diana then took out a tube from her first aid kit. John looked at it and discovered that it was polysporin. He didn't know what it was for, but he didn't need to know. He just wanted to be with Diana for a little longer. She then got up from her chair and walked on over to the water dispenser and filled up a cup of cold water for him. She returned to her chair and extended her arm to him, giving him the cup.

"Polysporin is not meant to be ingested, so take a drink first." Diana told him.

John took the cup of water from her and drank all of it. Placing the empty cup on the table, he smiled at her and she smiled back. His pearly white teeth were no longer stained with blood. "I hope I don't look like a vampire now."

Diana chuckled. "No, you don't anymore."

"Great." John said, chuckling as well.

"So I'm going to apply this ointment now. Remember not to lick your lips, okay?" Diana said, opening the tube of polysporin.

John nodded. "Okay."

She pressed the tube, and the ointment slowly came out, landing on the tip of her left index finger. She slowly brought her fingers up to his lips, but before she could even apply the ointment, John planted his lips on hers. Diana was shocked and she couldn't move. As John's lip moved against hers, all of her worries had been thrown out the window. Her head was light now and her knees were turning into jelly. John kissed her slowly, taking his time with tasting her plump lips. It took her a few minutes to finally able to return the kiss. Diana made sure not to bite his lower lip, because she didn't want to make it bleed again. John's tongue brushed lightly against her bottom lip and he slipped it easily in her mouth. Their tongues mated and teased one another. A few minutes later, John pulled back. They were both breathless. Diana subconsciously licked her lips. What did just happen?

"Why did you do that?" Diana asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I wanted to taste your lips, since I can't kiss you with that ointment on my lips."

Diana was going to ask him what ointment. She then looked at her hands and there it was; the tube of polysporin in her right, its content on her left index finger. She smirked and then finally applied the stuff on John's lips. When she was done, she wiped her hands with the towel that held the ice and stood up from her chair.

"I guess we're done." Diana told John as she grabbed the ziplock bag with the half-melted ice, the damp towel, and her first aid kit from the table.

"Thanks Diana."

And with that, John stood up from his chair and walked away from Diana. As he walked down the hall, he looked behind his shoulder and waved at her. Even though she was holding a lot of stuff in her hands, she managed to wave back at him.

The kiss was so inappropriate, but John had been wanting kiss her the first time she had treated him. Diana never knew it would happen, but it did - he kissed her and it was just like she had imagined.

After that kiss, they found themselves wanting to kiss one another again.


End file.
